marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Bishop (Earth-2107)
, | Relatives = Betsy Braddock (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-2107 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 245 lbs. | Eyes = Black | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Probable high school dropout, further education unrevealed | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Ben Oliver | First = Ultimate X-Men #76 | Death = Ultimate X-Men #90 | HistoryText = As a youth, the mutant called Bishop embarked on a string of crimes that landed him in prison at least twice. He was also briefly considered for inclusion in Emma Frost's "New Mutants" Project, but he was rejected. Over 30 years later, Bishop became a superb warrior under Cable's command, formerly the X-Man called Wolverine. Bishop then served in Cable's Six Pack, battling Apocalypse's forces after the Earth apparently endured a major catastrophe. In this world, the "Xavier Doctrine" inherited from legends of the X-Men provided humanity's only hope. Psylocke, ex-government operative and Bishop's wife, was killed in one such battle with the team's enemies. As part of an elaborate plot, Cable traveled back to an early period of the X-Men existence via a chronal displacer, claiming intent to kill Professor Charles Xavier, the X-Men founder. Cable's attempt to kill Xavier was foiled by the X-Men, however, and he abducted Jean Grey and teleported to a former Weapon X base in Finland. There, his Six Pack colleagues awaited his arrival. Following Cable's orders, Bishop teleported on the X-Mansion, claiming he intended to prevent Cable from killing Xavier. Despite their suspicions of Bishop, he then took a team consisting of Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Rogue, and Colossus to Cable's base, hoping to rescue Jean, as well as ordering Cyclops to stay behind and protect the Professor, much to his dismay. During the ensuing battle, Bishop was berated by his former teammates (who had recently arrived to aid Cable) for being a "traitor", and Cable destroyed his Chronal Displacer, effectively trapping him in the past. With no means to return home, Bishop returned to the Institute with the X-Men. He payed his respects at Xavier's "funeral", expressing deep regret for his apparent failure. He later tried to get Iceman to exercise his potential, as he is a "legend" in the future, to no avail. He then went to visit his past self in prison and informed himself that this prison was what he needed to change and become a better person. Upon his arrival back to the X-Mansion Cyclops informed him, along with the other X-Men, that as acting co-headmaster of the Institute he would be disbanding the X-Men. Bishop tried to tell him that Xavier's dream must be defended, to which Cyclops answered "..Bishop, if you want X-Men... go make your own." New X-Men Bishop formed a new team of X-Men (consisting of Wolverine, Storm, Pyro, Dazzler, Angel, Psylocke and himself). He was using the new team to stop a new wave of Sentinel attacks on mutants, caused by an unknown enemy, revealed in that issue to be the Fenris twins and Bolivar Trask. Wolverine appears to distrust Bishop, promising to gut him if he tries anything suspicious. Bishop was unconscious during the fight with the Fenris twins and the Sentinels, but when Psylocke's life was at risk, he woke up to defend her and revealed that she was his future wife. He killed both the Fenris twins with his abilities and went on to lead the New X-Men against the Sentinels. But, at the end of the battle, it was revealed to the reader that he was in fact working with Cable, and that the entire "Cable" affair had been a ruse to make the X-Men a stronger team (and that Xavier was alive). The team remained unaware of the deception and Wolverine stabbed Bishop , when Bishop stopped Storm and Dazzler from being able to save Angel from being killed by Sinister, before Bishop could reveal this. Bishop believed that it couldn't have happened any other way. Cable later revealed the ruse, but Wolverine showed no regret for killing Bishop. After the battle with Apocalypse was undone by the Phoenix, Angel returned to life, making it highly likely for Bishop to be alive as well. | Powers = Density Manipulation: By extending a purple energy aura anywhere within an undetermined vicinity of his person, Bishop can alter the weight and/or density of anything his aura focuses upon, enabling him to render weapons useless by reducing their weight to almost nothing or crush them via increased density. He can also channel this power into himself for such effects as super-humanly powerful blows from ultra-dense fists or hovering by making himself lighter than air. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He is armed with various advanced weapons from his native future era, including an energy discharge weapon, a chronal detector to track time travelers, and a hand-held teleportation device that can transport over a half-dozen people across distances as wide as several thousand miles. He possesses certain information on present-day events that were recorded as history in this time, although Xavier's apparent death has rendered some of them invalid. | Notes = Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Ultimate Bishop cannot absorb and re-channel various energies but can alter the weight and density of various things. | Trivia = Related Articles * Cable | Links = }} ---- Category:Time Travelers Category:X-Men members (Earth-1610) Category:Braddock Family Category:Bishop Family Category:Density Manipulation